Jitji
Jitji (pronounced "jeet-jee") was an influential figure in the Covenant Civil War, and a direct descendant of Rajua. In addition to his role as a military leader in the Unggoy Revolution, Jitji acted as a religious prophet in the new Unggoy religion of Jitjism. Biography Early Life Born to a family of temple servants, Jitji could well have avoided military life altogether. However, after watching a group of Sangheili swear their oath before the Prophet of Honor, he became inspired to serve the Covenant by helping to eliminate the Humans. So when he became of age, he joined the local military academy. After a year of training, he was assigned to a unit onboard the heavy cruiser Salvation. A year later, he drew his first blood on the world of Emerald Cove. The world had been abandoned by the UNSC many years before, and was now inhabited by members of the United Rebel Front. His leader was killed in the attack, and he was automatically promoted to Major, a rank he held even after the battle. Great Schism Two years since then, he served on the prestigious Eternally Faithful, led by Ship Master 'Setfethee, a member of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity. When the civil war took hold, the Jiralhanae onboard began to kill Sangheili and Unggoy. In order to escape the danger of enemy ships, 'Setfethee ordered the ship to land upon the surface of Installation 05 less than 20 kilometers from the Library, unaware that the Flood ran rampant throughout it. While the Sangheili took care to eliminate the Jiralhanae crew, they were unprepared for a sudden Flood attack. Unwilling to allow the Flood to escape Halo, 'Setfethee took as many crew members as he could fit into the dropships, and after disabling the engines they fled to the nearby cruiser Enlightened Soul. In transit, the Ship Master was contacted by a group of Sangheili separatists who had holed up inside of an underground Forerunner complex, and was convinced to join them. Jitji was one of many Unggoy assigned to guard the entry shafts, but the shock of the day's events had made him weary. Too tired to think straight, he forgot to alert his superiors when a Phantom landed in the shaft he was watching. Annoyed at his incompetence, his Sangheili commander demoted him to Minor and sent him with the lance that was to inspect the Phantom. Fortunately, the Phantom merely contained the Arbiter and his allies, including the two Humans Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson. He was soon horrified to learn that the complex did not store enough Milk (Unggoy nutrient mixture) to feed all Unggoy present. Agreeing with his leader that the Sangheili probably did not care enough to raid Jiralhanae supplies for Milk, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He spoke to a Special Operations Unggoy named Lamal to try to convince him to help him hijack the next raiding party, but Lamal reported him to the nearest Sangheili. Jitji escaped from the makeshift methane pit by sealing them within it, leading to the eventual death of every Unggoy inside. He was captured while attempting to stowaway on an outbound Phantom, and quickly taken into custody by Eito 'Opskitee. 'Opskitee attempted to use Jitji as an example of what he saw as corruption emanating from the Humans, to convince the Arbiter to kill them. The Arbiter, however, knew that the Humans possessed no supernatural power, and decided that Jitji would be of more use to him alive than dead. He made Jitji his personal servant in an attempt to recreate the role of the Arbiter and grant him a more powerful Unggoy. Jitji then joined the Arbiter's team when they attempted to take over the damaged cruiser Zealous Missionary. Left to guard the gravity lift with a Sangheili, he alone survived an attack by a wounded Sharquoi. Shocked by the events, he entered into a semi-delirious state and believed that the Forerunner 'gods' had chosen him to be a warrior in their service. However, he then unwittingly poisoned himself by touching the Sharquoi's blood, which he had filled with the fragments of a shattered fuel rod. After intercepting a transmission sent by the Arbiter that declared 'Opskitee had turned traitorous, he took it upon himself to rescue the Arbiter. He observed the abusive treatment the Jiralhanae gave their prisoners and freed 'Opskitee's men, who decided that even an Arbiter that had been 'corrupted' by humans was better than the Jiralhanae, and joined Jitji to rescue him from the Jiralhanae Ship Master. After bringing the Arbiter back into power, he remained aboard the ship as it was brought off the Halo, and left onto the Enlightened Soul with the rest of the crew. It was taken into the nearby High Charity by way of a Slipspace jump, where Jitji joined the Arbiter's team sent into the Flood-infested city to retrieve Cortana. However, the AI was working under coercion for the Gravemind, and insisted that the Arbiter connect the In Amber Clad's engines into the local power grid. When the Arbiter completed the task, the Gravemind let loose a flood of infection forms to eliminate them. Becoming split off from his unit, Jitji was cornered in a lower corridor and run down until he had no more will to fight. This should have been his end. However, due to a freak accident, the infection form's assault on his cancerous brain caused the Flood capacity for genetic memory to merge into Jitji's mind; the two briefly saw each other's ancestral line before the Flood gave up, unable to forge a connection. Jitjist Jitji believed his accessed genetic memory to be a revelation bestowed by a higher power. Because his glimpse of the Forerunners as mortal scientists showed that they were not the gods he previously believed, he adopted the monotheistic God of human Abrahamic religion. His grasp on the human religion was very poor, however, and he ascribed many of his own intuitions to his concept of God. This later formed the basis for Jitjism, a monotheistic religion embraced by both Unggoy and humankind. Category:Ascensionverse Category:Unggoy